Star Wars: KotOR 2 The Sith Lords
by SirLancelotKo7
Summary: Knights of the Old Republic 2 with a new character and altered storyline, may even extend past the events in the game. Enjoy. I do not own Star Wars and I repeat I do not own Star Wars.


Hey all, Love Kotor so I'm doing a story along the lines of Kotor 2: The Sith Lords. Same story with a new character added in, which is sure to change things, Let us see how it unfolds.

* * *

Prologue

The world went black then suddenly a young man kneels in an alley shrouded in darkness. He is a well built man of about 5'9". He is attractive with bright white hair and shining blue eyes. He is dressed in a simple black short sleeve shirt and black pants. As he steps out of the alley he glances to a sign for a cantina, it read "Kiljor's Cantina: The best drinks on Ryloth!" The man looks up and sees a shuttle leaving from the nearby docks and, smiles noticing the name on the side denoting the ship it was from. The Harbinger is here.

He walks into the cantina and glances around. He scans the group of lowlifes before spotting a young Republic solider, Female with platinum blonde hair. She has three human thugs around her, obviously hitting on her. He quickly assesses his chances. As he approaches the group he scoops up an empty bottle spinning it quickly and judging it's weight. He smiles as he taps the largest of the thugs on the shoulder. "_Hey there buddy why don't you leave her alone." _The thug laughs before turning back to the soldier who looks pleadingly at him.

He takes this look as the go ahead, smashing the bottle across the brute's head and following up with a precise hit to the back of the neck. The large man collapses onto one of the smaller thugs pinning him to the ground. The last thug looks at his other two now fallen comrades and runs. The female solider looks at him amazed. A small thanks is all he can get out of her at this point before she runs out of the cantina. However disappointed he was at her gratitude, he did what he needed to. The other soldiers he knew were in the cantina had seen his act and she would surely tell her friends. Now all he had to do was get his ticket. He exits the cantina and makes his way to the docks where he knew the Harbinger was docked.

As soon as he reaches the docks he sees the collection of people listening to a recruiter for the Republic. As the recruiter begins wrapping up all the onlookers begin to leave but the young man moves closer. When he reaches the recruiter he smiles. _"I'd like to join."_ The male soldier, a sergeant by the look of it, gives him a quick look over then hands him a sheet. "Fill it out, good to see someone here cares. Also I heard what you did for Kate, no mistaking you from her description. Thanks." The young man grabs the sheet and takes a few seconds to fill it out. When the solider looks it over he seems impressed, "Here is your uniform Private Black." Kale Black smiles and accepts his uniform, _"Thank you, sir." _He had his ticket.

Chapter One

Kale wakes up in his quarters of the Harbinger. He Gets out of bed and throws on his uniform. It was his first day of duty on board the vessel. He was to report to the "passenger", as said by the sergeant. He moved down the hall and knocked on the door. His knock was responded to by a female voice saying "Come in." Kale smiles as he opens the door, revealing the one he was looking for. She was young but looked as though she had much experience. She had black hair and brown eyes. She wore an unrevealing robe, not quite the robe of a Jedi, just one of a traveler. Even through the layers of fabric he knew she was a very well shaped woman. He steps into the room at attention, _"I am Private Kale Black I will be your aid for the rest of the trip."_ The strikingly beautiful woman smiled "You don't have to be so formal. I'm no soldier, much less an officer. I'm Ashley Kolte" Kale relaxed his shoulders. Ashley gestured to the chair next to her bed. "Have a seat." Kale nodded and sat in the chair. _"So why are you on the Harbinger? You have already said you are no soldier." _Ashley looks up and responds, "I was found on a planet that was too far out of the core, and the republic was happy to take me back inward." Kale acts like he understands but is unbelieving. _"The republic is great isn't it .I apologize but I must make my leave, is room is two doors down on the right if you need me."_ He takes his leave closing her door behind him. Halfway down the hall he passes an oddly familiar looking protocol droid. Kale turns his head slightly to follow the droid. He decided that he would think on it later and headed to his quarters.

He wakes up to his room's comm station beeping. He quickly hops up to answer. On the screen he sees Sergeant Raine. "Private you are needed for examining of a vessel. We have tried to hail it to no response. You and two others will board the ship to see what the problem is." Kale salutes _"Sir, yes, sir."_

The comm goes dead and Kale rushes toward the docking bay to meet with the team. Corporal Varitas obviously leading the operation quickly briefs Kale and Private Halson. They were to be cautious but to only fire if fired upon. They quickly cross into the vessel through a boarding rig.

As soon as the rig docks on the floating ship the three do a thorough search of the vessel finding one body. Kale sees the man, apparently dead, but shows none of what he feels inside. _"Guys! Come check this out, we need to get him to a med bay stat." _However nervous he was he needed to hold his cover for just a little longer. Halson and Varitas carry the scarred man back onto the Harbinger and to the med bay while Kale quickly moves toward Ashley's room. Upon arrival he knocks and comes in. Ashley smiles warmly. "Good to see you Kale. How was your mission?" Kale shrugs, _"Odd, there was one person onboard and we don't even know if he is dead or alive."_ Ashley looks puzzled, "You should get some sleep. Maybe we can talk more tomorrow." Kale nods, _"Yeah." _He smiles knowing to himself he had just lied to one of the only people who trusted him.

The next shift was closing and his chance was now. He couldn't do anything at the moment to stop what was coming. He quickly throws a signal from a private comm, warning the Ebon Hawk of the Exile onboard. He then hops on a shuttle and flies to the nearest planet. It was a small insignificant place but it would have to do. He could always find the Exile again.

* * *

**Shadow- I Have succeeded on tracking the Exile once but have lost the trail and am in need of supplies and transport to continue pursuit.**

**Overlord- I understand, you will have what you need just stay on her.**

**Shadow-Yes, my lord.**

* * *

A/N: Hey I like how this is going. Ok, so for those couldn't figure it out. Ashley is the Exile, and the scarred guy is Sion.


End file.
